


Over You

by DeathandTaxes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Coming of Age, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathandTaxes/pseuds/DeathandTaxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've known each other since their earliest childhood memories allowed. They've defined their entire lives as inevitably entwined with each other's. And yet, something had gone amiss. Was it simply a bump in the road, or was it really over?<br/>A simple story about breaking up, making up, and growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over You

"We're over, Red."

Red hadn't known how to reply.

"We're fucking over."

Red hadn't known how to reply, and that was why he had let Green disappear. He wasn't sure if he had been watching at the time, but he vaguely recalled Green's familiar back-lean with slightly hunched over shoulders-waxing and waning in and out of his vision. That might have been a fragment of his memory, just as it might have beenj a fragment of his imagination. Just like the bed he laid in right now. Like the smooth, round capsules, cool to the touch, that seemed to have been Red's constant companions for all the years gone by. Like the soft, ephemeral afternoon sun filtering through the thin curtains onto the carpet of the bedroom. Just like so many other things that had come and pass like a whisper or a breeze. Just like...

Green.

Perhaps it was all a lie. These past ten years. Or something more pleasant, like a spontaneous mirage or a wildly colorful dream. Something surreal.

But even if it was, it nevertheless left a word lodged in his mind, a word that stuck fast and turned around and around like gears.

Why?

Why, Green?

Why did you say that?

Why was there a liquid reflection in your eyes?

Why was the reflection me?

Why was the reflection wavering?

Why was the reflection about to fall?

Why did the reflection fall, Green? Why was it falling in pain? Pain in the way it traces your outlines? Pain in the way it passed your cheeks and nose and lips and jaw? Pain in the way it fell?

Why, Green?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Around and around and around, like gears.

The truth was...the truth was that...

"Red, man, at least eat something if you're gonna be staying here. I don't want you starving to death on me."

Red didn't respond, because he knew it was Gold. He laid motionlessly on the bed, face to the wall. If not for the occasional, reassuring rise in his chest, Gold would've thought him dead. Red waited until he heard Gold heave an exasperated sigh, then the door creaking shut and the footsteps fading and receding.

Fading and receding, fading and receding...until there was only the coherence of silence. He held it close, fading and receding.  
\---

When Red awoke, the sun had gone. Red pushed himself off the bed, savoring the shivers that ran through his tendons at the coldness that seeped through his feet from the wooden floor. It was an odd sensation, being shaken up like that, however minutely. It almost reminded him of the warmth of Green's fingertips.

Red tread out the dark bedroom and into the half-lit hallway with a dazed silence that came so naturally to him. After all, he was used to the quiet, and everything about it. Quiet thoughts, quiet breathing, quiet gazes, and quiet words.

Except those words reverberating down the end of the hall weren't quiet. Because they belonged to Gold.

"-don't understand-" ... "-just give a call or-" ...

Red could only make out short bits and pieces where Gold's voice veered sharply upward for emphasis. Red was suddenly captured by a nagging urge to know what Gold was so exasperated about. Because somewhere deep inside, his bowels churned uncomfortably, knowing that it probably had to do with himself.

Red carefully pressed his ear to the closed door, from which bright light filtered through the cracks.

"-always tell him that being on that mountain is no good for him! And he won't listen! Each time I see him, it's like he's getting further and further away from reality or something! I just really don't get it! Why would you choose to isolate yourself like that when you have family, friends, and the goddamned most enviable title in history?!"

"Calm down, Gold." It was Silver. "Let's just call Green. He'll know what to do."

"No, Silver! Don't you...don't you get it?"

"Get what? Whatever there is to get, we'll just call Green over and he'll-"

"That's exactly what, Silver! Green, he's- I mean-" Gold lowered his voice to a mumble. "Green and Red, they're-you know..."

"What?" Silver was growing impatient.

"Not...together anymore..."

Pause.

"Are you fucking with me, Gold? This better not be a joke."

"No! Dammit Silv, I wouldn't joke about something like that! They...they broke up! Green broke it off! Why else did you think Red looks like the walking dead?!"

Another pause.

"That can't be true. Green's just throwing a hissy fit. They probably battled, and Green lost again."

"No, I swear on Ho-oh's holy feathers, this is for real. I tried calling Green two days ago when Red first showed up, but once I brought up the subject, Green just hung up. And he wouldn't pick up my calls since then."

"....Fuck."

"Fuck is right."

"Well, so what're you gonna do now? You can't just let him starve himself to death."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, if you haven't noticed! That guy, I swear, he's so hard to get! And what's more, he won't even let his pokemon out! It's been two whole days! Even Pikachu is stuck in his ball!"

Silver sighed. "That's...so unlike Red. I guess...even the greatest champion has his lows."

"The problem is, I just don't know if Red can ever get better if Green isn't there for him..."

Silently, Red slipped away and out the door, without so much as a creak of the floorboard. The night air was chilled, but he was steady as a rock. After years of hardening up on a snow-capped mountain, after days and weeks and months of fighting and triumphing over the enemy named cold, he had simply grown numb to it. Snow and wind and sleet and hail. He no longer shivered for them.

Red began to pace, slowly, gradually, one step after the other, almost as if he was teaching himself how to walk a second time. He slinked deeper and deeper into street, into the city famed for its radio broadcasts and named for its golden aura of liveliness.

But Goldenrod was not golden at night. It was a transparent kind of grey, as calm as it was faded. Red tread past the pavement that bustled with laughter and excitement during the day, but all was clear. He did not pick up one word.

Eventually, he slowed to a stop, and craned his neck up towards the sky. Of course, he hadn't known what to expect. On Mt. Silver, the sky had always been thinly veiled by a layer of wind and snow. There was nothing to see, so Red had stopped looking. But now as the thousands of minuscule sparkles, glimmering almost coquettishly, registered in the shadows of his deep crimson pupils, Red felt an abrupt lurch in his chest. Ah, so this was what it had looked like behind the veil. This was what he had stopped looking for.  
It was strange though. He didn't understand it himself, but he was so indescribably envious. The night sky, which was infinite and boundless, should have been wide and black and barren. Wide and black and barren, like the void between his heart and lungs.

"Nice night out, isn't it?"

Caught unawares, Red whipped around at lightning speed, one hand already instinctually reaching for Pikachu's pokeball. Within seconds, the yellow mouse sprang out of its capsule and landed on Red's shoulder, cheeks charged with vibrating sparks, poised for battle.

"No need to be alarmed. I'm just a fellow wanderer of the night, like yourself." The man who had spoken held up two hands as he approached. Red noted a Gastly that trailed behind him protectively, giving off a dim, eerie glow.

"...That Pikachu..." The man stopped in front of Red, the Gastly circling around him, leaving a trail of dark gas in its wake. Under combined starlight and the violet luminescence of the Pokemon, Red could just about make out the man's appearance. He had tousled blonde (illuminated purple) hair that swept below his ears, tamed only by a thick headband around his forehead. His features were on the thin side, with a thin, straight nose and thin lips, and two exhausted eyes that were a dark colour Red could not discern. "You can't be...Champion Red?"

Red only nodded.

"Ah...so it is you after all. You probably don't remember me, but we've met once. My name is Morty. I'm the gym leader of Ecruteak," he bowed his head slightly in greeting.  
Red didn't say anything. He turned his gaze back up towards the stars he so envied. Then, "I remember you."

"Pardon?" The wind was loud in their ears as it scraped its frozen blades past their cheeks.

"I said...I remember you. I do remember you." Red did remember Morty. Red's reputation for forgetting names and faces only stemmed from his unwillingness to bother with people. People were troublesome. It always seemed that the more people he knew, the more troubles they brought him. So he had always acted as if he didn't remember them, even though he did. And Green would always sigh and roll his eyes, then go through introductions again. Green had always been there for that, so Red hadn't seen the point in trying to recognise individuals. Green...had always been there...

"Oh. I see," was Morty's brief response.

A dry stretch of silence. Meanwhile Pikachu, also accustomed to the cold, stood guard on Red's shoulder like a stone sentinel. After years of being with Red through thick and thin, he could sense his trainer's deeply-rooted pain, and all he could do was guard Red as closely as possible.

They carried on, gazing up at the flickering grains, scattered by millennia of typhoon and blizzard, embedded in the ever-expanding shroud that was the night sky. Red didn't know where or how, but somewhere along the scintillating darkness laid a festering horizon. His bones ached for it.

"You seem tired." It was a strange feeling, initiating conversation. Red had not done it in years.

Morty hadn't expected the ever-so-stoic Red to speak first, or speak at all that was. Mildly surprised, Morty swept Red with a glance. Under the dim starlight, the figure illuminated was pale and slender, edges billowing with the breeze. Still, he was so young. "You're tired as well."

Red turned his gaze on Morty. "You can tell?"

Morty nodded. "Yes. I'm with ghost pokemon all the time. They're not very expressive, so you eventually grow sensitive to these kinds of emotions." As if in accordance with his words, his Gastly abruptly halted by his head, dark mist swaying.

"I see."

A pause.

"Why are you tired?" It was, once again, Red who asked.

Morty hesitated, then began, "You see...if I do tell you, you'd think me sentimental."

Red shook his head in what appeared to be reassurance.

"Ah...well...It's because I have...a friend. A very important friend. We grew up together." Morty paused a little nervously, then continued, "He's always gone, you see. It's been...a long time since I've seen him. And I do wish he would visit more often. But he's always gone, out there chasing after his dreams...he has very big dreams..." Morty's voice trailed off into the rustling of the trees beaten into a slant by the gales.

"Ah." Red's throat grew dry. His stomach twisted into knots, just like earlier when he had overheard Gold and Silver's conversation.

"Well, that's my story," Morty finished.

Another pause.

Then, Red started. He didn't know what had urged him to do so, for he was sure that he much preferred continuing in protracted silence. "I've been away for...a long time," he tried to explain. "And there's...someone I need to see..."

Just as he said this, a powerful gust blew past, pulling back the trees and shaking up old layers of debris in the nooks and crannies of the streets. Pikachu almost lost his footing, clinging on to its trainer's collar with an alarmed squeak. Red braced himself against the ferocious gusts with an arm. And the icy, merciless, daggers cut past his skin, drawing blood from his lungs.

"It's getting quite cold. I should go back." Morty commented after the gusts had past. He turned his eyes on Red, with a haze in his eyes that could only be described as concern. "You should too, Red." A slight hesitation. "I mean, that is, to Viridian City."

Red blinked, caught off guard. "How...did you know?"

Morty gave a wan smile. "It's a well-known secret within the League, you know. About you and Green, I mean."

Red stood there for a while, long after the silhouette of Morty's back had disappeared into the night's howls. Red held the starlight in his deep, crimson eyes as he wondered. Where, amongst the battered and windswept shine, was he?

He didn't know how long he stood there until he finally whispered to his Pikachu that they were going. Because gradually, he could feel the heat return to his hands like a sprout that grew from his vein.  
\---

Green sat in a secluded room in the back of the gym, watching the ice cubes clink against his glass and melt in the berry juice as he swirled the reddish liquid around and around. The television's screen was dark, but his eyes were boring a hole through it anyway, dim green pupils staring straight past anything it happened to land on. He wasn't quite sure what exactly he was supposed to be doing, but he was sure it wasn't sitting here moping around. But Green had decided that he was always a responsible Gym Leader, so just this once, he deserved to slack off a little. He deserved a break from the dull, daily cycle of battling young, fledgling trainers and winning every time despite using Pokemon at a level much lower than his usual party.

For the past week, he had invariably released the full force of his team on challengers just to keep them away. In fact, his team was so well-trained that they didn't need him to be physically present to give commands. Which brings him back to the berry juice.

"Mister...Green, sir?" The nervous voice was followed by a few tentative raps on the door.

Green sighed. It was one of the new trainees who had joined the Gym. Green was known for his strict discipline in training, so he usually paid particular attention to new trainees in order to keep up the reputation of the gym. But this unfortunate girl had joined at the worst time possible. "Yes? What?" Green couldn't help the annoyance that leaked into his tone.

"Um...you have a call, sir!" Great, now he had scared her.

"From who?" He tried reigning in his emotions.

"Miss Blue, sir?"

Green heaved another sigh and dragged his heavy feet to the door. "Fine. Give it here." He opened a wide enough crack for the girl to hand him the phone, then hastily closed it again.

He put the receiver to his ear.

"Yes?"

"Did you call Gold back yet, like I told you to?" Blue wasted no time.

"No. And I told you I'm not going to," Green stated flatly.

"Dammit, Green! Enough with your doom and gloom!" Blue scolded sharply from over the receiver. "If you're just going to sulk around like a big baby, then you might as well fly down to Goldenrod and pick Red up!"

"How many times do I have to explain to you until you understand me. Me and Red. Are over." He made sure to emphasize each and every syllable, as if they didn't cut deep enough, past his rib cage and into his abdomen. The words made him cringe.

"Sure, you just keep telling yourself that, big boy." He could hear the familiar notes of sarcasm leak through the receiver.

"Look, Blue. I'm going to say this once more and only once more. I broke up with Red. It's over. We can all pretend it never happened and move on," he snapped irritably.

"Do you hear yourself? 'Pretend it never happened?' You've been with him your entire life. What're going to do now, just pretend your entire life up until now, and I quote, 'never happened?'"

"Quite it already, Blue! I told you, I'm moving on. It's been too long and I was just dragging it out unnecessarily. I knew...I knew it was coming. I knew that sometime soon, this couldn't go on, so I had to end it, alright, Blue?! I had to!! I didn't want to drag it on for any longer and I certainly didn't want to hear it from him, so I did it myself! And it's done, alright?! Didn't I tell you..." His voice cracked, like glass against the floor. "Didn't I tell you that...he didn't even say a word. He just stood there like he always does, because-"

"Green, calm down, you're-"

"-because he doesn't care, alright?! He doesn't care and he never has!!! And that's why...that's why..."

He covered his mouth with a white-knuckled palm, choking back his own tears as if cutting off his intake of air could lessen the agony circulating through his chest. He had firmly told himself, he was done crying. Done wasting tears over a fruitless love. Because up until that moment, he hadn't understood just exactly how little he meant to Red.  
That moment.

He had been reasonably frustrated, because Red, once again, refused to listen to his request.

"Let's go to Sinnoh together for the event the League is holding for its 50th anniversary."

"No." Red hadn't even hesitated.

"Why not, Red? Last time I asked to go visit Gold and Silver in Goldenrod with me and you said you wanted to go back to the mountain, so I let you. At least come with me this once!"

"No."

"...Why not?! You say no every fucking time!! I'm fucking tired! I don't know what you do all day on that shitty mountain of yours but it sure as hell doesn't get you any further in life!!!"

But all Red had done was fix him with a stern, almost disappointed look. "I'm training," was all he said.

Green had been frustrated. And hurt. He had been hurting for a long time. Each time Red turned a cold, crimson eye on him and said 'no,' it carved a deeper cut into his chest. But that time, that final time, it bled. Bled nonstop. Because it had been his eighteenth birthday. And Red had forgotten. Or perhaps, didn't care at all.

The truth was, they had been together so long, he and Red. The two of them grew up together, bond by their similar age, the convenient location of their houses, and their common interest in Pokemon. Red's mother was always busy, and Green's grandfather, that renowned Professor Oak, even more so. The boys had always been left alone in the neighbourhood, with little to do and little to explore. But they were together. Red and Green couldn't have been more different--one silent and stoic, one proud and expressive--but they were together. Always together.

And maybe, that was all they had. They had coincidences, shared memories, and moments in time during which they happened to keep each other company. But maybe, that was it. Green had begun to realise that maybe they were simply two people who happened to be in the same place at the same time. Nothing less, nothing more.

Because Red's past may be intertwined with his, but Red's future was independent. Because all of Green's fantastical dreams of living and travelling with Red, of walking the rest of their lives together, was just a foolish figment of his imagination. Because Green had begun to realise how little weight he held in Red's heart. And it hurt.

So he let Red go. He had convinced himself it was the only way, because after all those years of disciplined training and restless travel, all the epic battles that will go down in history for generations to come, all the fame and prestige that came with being Kanto's strongest gym leader...after all was said and done, Green was just someone ordinary. He liked staying up long nights watching reruns of old action movies, enjoyed berry juice regardless of the weather or season, constantly worried for his workaholic sister and grandfather, and wanted nothing more than to be recognised and loved by those he cared for.

He was an ordinary man. He was no Red.

Green was leaning back on the couch, rubbing his hazy, fatigued eyes with his hands. They were aching from days of sleeplessness, just as the rest of Green's body. All his tendons and joints, creaking lethargically and begging to be left alone. He felt obsolete, like a machine with no remaining uses. Perhaps it was time to retire from this life. At least for a while. He would travel again. Wander, rather. Mountains, lakes, rivers, plains. Live at the mercy of the road like the way he did his earlier adolescent years.

"Mr. Green, sir?" A knock on the door. He could discern by the high-pitched and strained voice it was the same girl as before.

"Yes?" He kept his tone level, as to not scare her again.

"You have a challenger, sir."

Green produced an irritated noise through his teeth. "Didn't I specifically instruct everyone that any and all challengers are to challenge my team without my command?"

"...he defeated your team, sir." The girl's voice had grown small. Green's eyebrows arched for a brief moment, then he regained composure.

"I also remember instructing that on the off chance any challenger were to defeat my team, they are to be awarded the badge?"

"Yes, but the challenger insists he must see you personally!"

"Tell him to leave! He got what he wanted, so he should go on to the Pokemon League. If he bested my full-fledged team, even if it's without my direct instruction, his skills are enough to get himself a title or two."

"He insists, Mr. Green. He wouldn't take the badge without seeing you!" She was growing more and more distressed by the second.

But Green had very little sympathy at this very inopportune moment. "Tell him to get lost! I don't have time to bother with-"

"Let me in," someone suddenly interrupted on the other side of the door. Someone...?

"W-Wait! Mr. Challenger-"

The door flew open with a pang.

Green sprang to his feet on instinct, but regretted it as soon as he saw the figure perched in his doorway. The thin, red and white short-sleeve shirt, the simple grey pants that were frayed at the edges from wear, and of course, the red hat that had become as legend as the person himself. Red.

Green felt his chest tighten and clench like a fist. But there was nothing he could do aside from avert his lover, no, ex-lover's penetrating gaze.

"Leave us," Green told the bewildered and panicking girl behind Red. The girl gladly complied, leaving the two alone in the desolate room.

"Green. Your Pokemon are all exhausted."

"...Thanks to you."

"Yes. They were happy to see me."

Green sensed a keen tone of criticism in those words. He turned his back on Red so he could lose his gaze in the sight of the blank, white wall.

"Red, leave me alone."

"I've come to talk, Green." As usual, Red went on at his own pace, ignoring Green's request for solitude. "There's something-"

"Red. Leave me alone," Green repeated.

And only then did Red pay any attention. "...Green...listen to me..." Red softened.

"I'm done listening to you, Red. You never say a word, and yet I listen so hard. That's funny, don't you think."

"Green-"

"We've been together for a long time, Red. You've always meant more to me than I you-"

"Green-"

"So let's just end this once and for all. For the sake of my sanity. Please."

"Green!!!!"

The scream tore through his very consciousness. Green whipped around, stunned to silence. It was a sound he had never heard before. Red's scream. The sound of Red breaking and cracking, being undone at the seams. Green remembered clearly the time they were five, and Red fell from a from a tree. He had barely uttered a yip then, but now...now, Red, who always stood upright and independent...was staring back at him with the echo of desperation.

The next few seconds was a crease in time's careful progression. Green wasn't quite sure how it happened. Dimensions had suddenly shifted. And by the time Green regained his five senses, Red was already clinging to him, nose buried in the curve of his neck. The sound of his breath, the gentle smell of mountain wafting from his black locks, and the subtle touch of a body slightly colder than his own. With his eyes close, Green could see only the fleeting contours fading beneath his eyelids, but he could feel him. Red. Slowly breathing.

"Green. Listen to me."

Red waited, but Green said nothing.

"I..."

Red's voice dies down to barely a whisper, muffled in the thin space between he and Green.

"I..."

Green waited.

"I...m so sorry."

Green froze. He hadn't expected that. Red, apologizing. Red never apologized, because he never thought he did anything wrong.

Green's throat was dry. He choked out his words. "For what?"

"For..."

Green waited again, this time in lilting anticipation for Red's response. Red, all the while, leaned his head even deeper into the curve of Green's neck, seeking the familiar comfort of the blood pulsating through the jugular.

"For...everything...because I...didn't know what...to do when you...said you didn't want to be with me anymore..." Red was speaking with difficulty. It was no wonder, since he wasn't used to speaking his mind. He had always relied on Green's familiarity with him to get his thoughts across. Was he cold? Hungry? Annoyed? Sleepy? Green had become his interpreter, a lifeline of sorts that he clung onto so he could still go about calling himself "Red".

But even Green had his limits. Because what Red had always thought was clear between them had completely gone amiss. Only then had Red realised he had taken too much for granted for too far long.

"...Green?"

Silence. Green said nothing for a long time, only gazing back with hesitant eyes.

"I'm...not sure how much longer this can go on for, Red." Green detached himself from Red and took a step back, uncertainty pooling in his abdomen. "I...I don't know how much longer I can go, not seeing you for months and not knowing whether you're alright. We barely speak when I do see you." He paused again, then continued, "Please, let's just end this Red. There's no reason to cling onto something unsubstantial. Right now, you're just shocked because it's a change neither of us expected. But you'll forget soon enough. You're fine on your own, right?" He turned away, letting his voice drift on into oblivion.

"No!!" For the second time that day, Green was shocked by Red's response. The single word was like a steely chop of a blade, unhesitating, swift, and true. "No! I'm not! I..." Red struggled again with his words. His frustration was visible upon his face. "I'm no good with talking, Green...but I...I used to...think I could overcome anything with my own strength...but I...that...it's not true. I can't, Green. I can't do it...because...I need you...I...love you...I just...don't know how to say it..."  
Green could only only gape, frozen.

Green had always thought he knew Red the best. Others saw him as the champion or the silent hero, but Green knew all his little quirks. Green knew that when he shrugged at a question, he was actually sulking, and that he didn't like to eat sweets. Green knew that he never learned how to swim until he went on his journey, and also hated talking while he ate. The image of Red in Green's eyes was resolute. Stubborn, solitary, unreasonable, and proud. But most of all, Red was the best. However grudgingly Green had admitted it, Red was unquestionably a notch above all others, and Green had always respected this strength. It was resistance in the mind as well as the body. Green never interfered with that. And that was why he finally accepted that he should let him go. Red was so strong. Red was untouchable. He didn't need Green.

But only now, only after all the painful nights of sleeplessness as he lay in bed, numbed by the tear in his chest, did he finally realize that he was so, so wrong. Because Red had gone through the same pain as he had. He could see it clearly now, tattooed in his beloved's wavering, crimson pupils. Red was hurting, and it was because of him.

"Red..." he began hoarsely, unsure of what to say.

"Green. Green, believe me. I'm s-sorry..." Red stepped forward and closed the space between them again, burying his face into Green's shoulder.

And that was when Green gave in.

He let out a heavy sigh, feeling all the dust in his lungs clear out with his breath as he wrapped a fatigued arm around Red's head. Black hair rustled softly against his skin as Red peeked uncertainly at Green. It was a rare look, the one in his eyes at that moment. Hesitant, almost shy.

Green couldn't hold back the slightest upturn of the corner of his mouth. He leaned down and gave Red's lips a feather-light kiss, a gentle brush that left a damp warmth in its wake.

"I love you, too," he said. He had pined away for the day when he could happily give that answer.

Red shudder in his arms, trembling like the white mountainside receding with March's golden caresses. It was that odd kind of feeling, a good, nostalgic, odd-- of worn running shoes, torn backpacks, and dreams of days to come. Those two little boys, futures never fading from the horizon.  
\---

"Hey, Red. Let's go somewhere."

"Where?"

"Somewhere we haven't been before."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was something I wrote a few months back and never posted. First AO3 post ever! Haha, I'm so happy about the resurgence in namelessshipping/originalshipping and greenxred/redxgreen in general due to Pokemon the Origins.   
> I'll probably be writing more of namelessshipping in the future as well, haha.   
> Hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
